Turkey Day
by Stephanie18
Summary: You know me and holidays! It's Thanksgiving time! It's just a little bit of fun. Really no plot, but it's fun! Phoebe protests, Piper wants normal, Prue has her camera and solves problems! For once there is no demon, but does that mean Thanksgiving will b


Turkey Day  
  
  
A/N: No explanations needed! Fun! It's kinda short, but oh well... it's entertainment!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. It gets really boring saying that. How about... I opened the door and there was a TV show. Three witches were there and asked to use my phone to call someone named Connie, or as one called her, "Creator Mommy." Therefore, I obviously don't own Charmed!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"I just want a little taste."  
  
"Touch the cookie and die!"  
  
"Somebody's just a little touchy this morning."  
  
"Well, I'm making dinner all by myself!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Not by yourself." Phoebe said and picked up another cookie, then put it back when Piper gave her a death glare. "Prue and I are here."  
  
"Really? And where is Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
"Something about film... or was it pickles?" Phoebe said, racking her brain trying to find the answer.  
  
"You're really something, you know that?" Piper said.  
  
"Yes, I know." Phoebe said.  
  
"Okay, ya know, since Prue is MIA, you could really help me out." Piper said.  
  
"Okay, what do you need me to do moin capitain?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Just, um, you know... do Thanksgivingy stuff." Piper said and checked on the turkey.  
  
"Riiiight. And for a minute there, I thought you were going to be vague." Phoebe said.  
  
"Go and find Prue." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe turned to leave, but Prue was in the doorway with her camera around her neck.  
  
"Done." Phoebe said and sat down.  
  
"What're you doing with that camera?" Piper asked.  
  
"I thought I would capture the holiday." Prue said and took a picture of Piper, who had flour all over herself and the kitchen was a mess.  
  
"Argh! I am so stealing that picture!" Piper said.  
  
"You'll have to catch it first." Prue said. "And these pictures can run pretty fast."  
  
"Do you want a faceful of mashed potatoes? Because I can make it happen." Piper threatened.  
  
"Okay, okay. I do not want any mashed potatoes on these clothes." Prue said.  
  
"Holiday clothes?" Phoebe asked. Prue picked up a cookie and took a bite.  
  
"Mmmmmhmmmm." Prue murmured and left the kitchen. Phoebe looked at Piper with shock.  
  
"She has an active power." Piper said. "I really don't need things flying all over my kitchen."  
  
"Power discrimination!" Phoebe exclaimed and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"I will never get anything done." Piper mumbled.  
  
*****  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Prue asked. She was getting bored so she was walking around the house and stopped at Phoebe's room. Phoebe had out paints and poster boards.  
  
"I'm letting Piper know that inactive powers are important too!" Phoebe said.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and left.  
  
*****  
  
"Explosion!" Piper yelled and ran from the kitchen. Prue just stared at her. "Did you not hear me yell explosion?"  
  
"Um, nothing is exploding." Prue said. "And, I would think you would freeze the kitchen."  
  
"Oh!" Piper exclaimed then ran into the kitchen. Too late. There was a loud 'boom' then Piper walked slowly from the kitchen, covered in goo.  
  
"Demon?" Phoebe asked as she joined the two.  
  
"No, the pressure cooker ... it's exploded." Piper said.  
  
"You go change and Phoebe and I will clean up the kitchen." Prue said. Piper just nodded and went upstairs.  
  
  
  
A little while later, a cleaned up Piper entered the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe were cleaning up the mess; Phoebe was even scrubbing the table.  
  
"Everything's fine, right? I mean, we won't have sweet potatoes, but -"  
  
"What?" Phoebe exclaimed. "No sweet potatoes? Why, Piper, why?"  
  
"Well, the pressure cooker set back time. It's a tight squeeze and we're going to need time. The sweet potatoes are going to have to suffer." Piper told her.  
  
"Why can't Prue's little green bean dish suffer?" Phoebe said. Prue gasped.  
  
"You cannot take away my special green bean dish! It's got the sauce stuff and... and no!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
"Prue, the beans are already done. No worries." Piper said.  
  
Prue made a face at Phoebe and Phoebe stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Piper asked.  
  
"I dunno, but she's making posters."  
  
*****  
  
"Phoebe, are you in there?" Prue asked and knocked lightly on Phoebe's door.  
  
"Just a minute!" Phoebe called.  
  
"Leo is back and Cole just shimmered in, get your butt out here fast." Prue said.  
  
Then Phoebe's door flung open. Phoebe was wearing a T-shirt that she had obviously made herself. It said 'Power to the Witches!' Phoebe was also carrying a sign.  
  
"Sweet potatoes are food too." Prue read.  
  
"Look at the other side." Phoebe said and turned it.  
  
"Premonition is a power too." Prue read then looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Piper is going to be so sorry she mocked me." Phoebe said, then put her sign in the air and marched downstairs.  
  
  
"Inactive powers are important too!" Phoebe called, waving her sign in the air.  
  
"What the -"  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed and came from the kitchen.  
  
"What, Piper? Don't like my show of sweet potatoism?"  
  
"I was hoping for a normal Thanksgiving." Piper said.  
  
"This is normal... remember when she was twelve?" Prue said.  
  
"Oh, the 'Save the animals, I'm a veggie eater' phase." Piper said.  
  
"She wouldn't eat anything but the potatoes." Prue explained to Cole and Leo.  
  
"Well I'm glad she's got a cause." Cole said. Piper glared at him and he suddenly became very interested in his napkin.  
  
"Phoebe, can we please have some sort of normal holiday?" Piper pleaded.  
  
Phoebe began to say something, but Prue covered her mouth and took her to the foyer.  
  
"What? I was about to give her a real what for." Phoebe said.  
  
"You know how badly Piper wants to be a normal person." Prue said. "I've been around all day taking pictures of normal holiday things. Piper needs that. She needs normal."  
  
"Ya know, I really hate it when you're right." Phoebe grumbled and went upstairs to change.  
  
  
"Where's little miss protest?" Piper asked as Prue entered the room.  
  
"She'll be back in a few." Prue said and took her seat.  
  
"Is she changing? Please tell me she's changing." Piper said.  
  
"I think she is." Prue told her, then Phoebe walked in the room. "Yep, she changed... hey, that's my necklace."  
  
"Just borrowing." Phoebe said and took her seat.  
  
"Yep, that's our normal Phoebe." Piper said.  
  
Leo picked up the knife to carve the turkey, but Prue jumped from her seat as if it was electrified.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What now, Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
"We need a picture." Prue said and grabbed her camera from under her chair.  
  
"I'm going to pretend that you didn't plan this." Piper said.  
  
Prue set up the camera, then sat back down. Everybody smiled and Phoebe picked up her 'Sweet potatoes are food too' sign. After the flash she put it back on the floor.  
  
"One normal picture, you couldn't take just one normal picture?" Prue asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm Phoebe. For me, that is normal!"  
  
"Can we eat now? I want to eat this food before some demon crashes through the door and we have to do the witch thing." Piper said.  
  
"We won't let any demons mess up your Thanksgiving." Prue said.  
  
"That's what you said at my wedding." Piper mumbled.  
  
"Hey, no demon did! My crazy astral self did! So ha!" Prue said and stuck her tongue out at Piper.  
  
"Another normal holiday in the Halliwell household." Cole whispered to Leo.  
  
THE END 


End file.
